sylvarfandomcom-20200213-history
Tars of the Nahvir Tribe
Krenan Elite Ghost Ranger Born: 507 BCE Died: 442 BCE Birth place: Swamps of Marika Allegiance: Himself Bio "Your skull, I will make a fine chalice out of it." Tars of the Nahvir Tribe was known for his amazing archer skills. Nahvir was a simple man, using his bow for good and his charm for pleasure. He participated in the last 5 Norsec the Brutal competitions. Being the victor each time, he has received the admiration of Norsec the Brutal. Who has allowed him to even visit his palace. While Nahvir loves the luxury of this life. He has doubts on what Norsec's real intentions are. This is due to the fact Ogres are the ones who sold his parents into slavery. While they may be alive, he has no idea where they may possibly be. If he wins this next tournament he is going to receive one request from Norsec, but to free his parents... might even be too tall of a task for the Brutal. Pre-Sylvar III He was born in the land of Marika, a heavily infested swamp land that is filled with Krenan, which is his own race. Being born in this land gave him the ability to avoid detection and use his combat prowess. He quickly learned the ability of the bow and become one of the Head-hunters in his tribe. Giving him much pride from his father, known as Daylon. However, soon after, things would change for the worse. A group of Ogres led by Hamdar the Strong came in and killed many of the Krenan, for they were believed to be working with Necromantic Magic. Such things were not true, but that did not stop the slaughter and slavery of over 70% of the tribe. Refusing to believe this, he went after the Ogres who had captured his parents. Killing a couple in the process. Hamdar was able to strike him down in combat and when he thought he would meet his end, he was laughed at by Hamdar. Telling him he would fight in the Pits till death. For 5 years, he has participated in the Norsec Arena Matches. Winning much respect from Norsec, for not only did he not die, but he was able to triumph. His Archer abilities becoming key in this victories. ACT I The last match before he was ensured freedom came on the year of 4345 BCE. At the age of 42, he was ready to finally achieve freedom once again. Norsec the Brutal was looking forward to this event, for he knew that Tars was going to win, and so he put forward thousands of pieces of gold for his name. The fights didn't last too long, for wave after wave was met by ruthless aggression, and soon enough, Norsec knew he was going to have his champion for the 6th time. However, he wasn't counting on Grov the Mighty to show up. For Grov was going to be a worthy adversary for the Krenan Archer. The battle was short and intense, with the crowd arising in pride and flame. With them going down neck to neck, no one knew who was going to come up on top. Then, during the last exchanges, a Cultist known as Shan'ar the Head Cultist ransacked the Pits. Killing tens of attendees. Then making them take witness upon his creation, a Corrupted Dragon of Moruzundu. Norsec went down into the pits as well as all three of them fought against dozens of cultists. By the end had cleared, Shan'ar slinked away into the shadows. Conserving his strength for another day. Meeting the Others Going down the trail of the Crossroads to Valenwood to look for work, after he was granted his freedom. He came across 4 adventurers. Who were Aeran'dir Seregon, Exfriel Thornblade, Knarl Deegan, and Nathanial Anderton. Immediately he was hesitant, looking for some way to avoid detection. But was quickly spotted by the Master Assassin. He greeted himself to the adventurers and asked of their importance. They proudly boasted of going on dangerous missions and fighting Demons. This filled Tars with curiosity. For he knew of Shan'ar and his minions. The Cultists of Xharvin could prove to be quite the formadible foe, and he truly had no purpose after the events of the Pits. So he gladly accepted to go on this adventure with them, which would reside in Valenwood. The true key of contact in Valenwood was known as The Shadow Knight, in the Lair of Xharvin. Who would try to deal with Exfriel personally, Tars proved himself to be quite the strategist and great with the bow. Making him a key ally in their conflicts early on. Don't Fuck With Tars Vynros Endoh had informed the adventurers of caverns where the ingredients to enter the Kelgosian plane were located. In both the Bargurn and Orgren Caverns. When they entered the Orgren Caverns, he noticed an unusually large amount of Ogres in the caves. Some were always to be expected, but this looked like a raiding party. Farther inside he met with Hamdar the Strong, the man who had led the attack on his tribe. Anger filled up inside of him and he pulled out an arrow, then calling on the lords of the land of the dead, fired it directly into Hamdar, piercing his gut and causing him to follow forward. The other Ogres were stunned, and were soon to be killed by the Ghost Archer. Who had imbued his powers with the voices of the dead. Never again would his people fall. Never again would one of the Nahvir tribe die to Ogre smut. However, this action had banished him from the Nahvir Tribe, for he had broken an ancient law to not bring the dead back to life. Tars mattered not, it was a small sacrifice to ensure his tribe would live on in peace if it met him to be secluded. Death to the Devils! The last item they would need before they entered the Kelgosian plane was to receive the Staff of the Head Cultist, which was by fate, in the Hands of Shan'ar the Cultist, this pleased Tars very much so. For he knew that the Cultist had been a big pain in his side and the reason Tars did not win his match. When they entered his Lair he became even more powerful, due the to the unlimited amount of dead within these halls. Fighting Shan'ar himself was no easy task, and when he fell Tars implanted a ghost arrow into his skull, filling his soul into the arrow, then snapping it in half, to ensure he could not be resurrected. The hatred and the passion had then flowed out, and the man felt without purpose. Following the stead of the Heroes of Ancient, waiting for a new chance to prove his worth. ACT II The events of ACT II take place 6 months after the end of ACT I, the essential key events for Tars was that he grew more intune with his ghost archer side, and became more powerful because of it. Tars would be considered many times as the anchor of the group and would as a result be a powerhouse of damage for them. Execute an Executioner Tars knew that after the death of Hamdar the Strong someone would come for his head. It was only a matter of time, that event came when the Executioner Tystana came and demanded that they answer for the crimes against Norsec the Brutal. Tars refused and a battle ensued. Against multiple executioners and the lead executioner they finally fought him off and were able to battle against Tystana, his death marked the fact that Norsec was against the same man who he deemed worthy of his title not 2 years before. This provided Tars the perfect reason to begin preparations to against Norsec. My Only Son Ish'tar was killed by the onslaught of Haron's rampage on the ruins, and Tars resurrected Ish'tar to be a ghost at his command, this led to much dismay from the holy heroes of ancient. But he continued on with it and build a bond with Exfriel because of it. With the power of Ish'tar he became an even greater power for the Heroes of Ancient, but at the expense of much dismay. Soon after, he decided to imbue Ish'tar's soul into him, beginning a new form of Tars in the ability to have shaman powers as well as his original own. It led to the appreciation of the holy ones. Tyrant No Longer During this battle he fought Emperor Tuskarr and proved himself to be quite the powerful asset. He fought against the Broodmother Orcan and showed his true power, being the most powerful in the entire battle. After the deaths of multiple heroes he felt remorse and even tried to resurrect them, but to no avail. After these events Tars would become more somber and be more serious in the events of the Devils and the revolution at hand. He will be a more important ally later on. ACT III Category:People Category:Player Characters